Una estúpida carta de amor
by Evasis
Summary: Una historia de cómo la relación entre James y Lily comienza en San Valentín, y de la forma más vergonzosa que jamás pudo imaginar cierta pelirroja. -Oneshoot-.


_¡Hola! aqui vengo que una historia absurda que se me ocurrió para San Valentín. Me apetecía escribir algo distintos a Cartas Enlazadas, aunque a los lectores de esa historia que sepáis que tengo ya muy avanzado el siguiente capítulo y lo publicaré en cuanto pueda. Espero que os guste:_

**

* * *

**

**UNA ESTÚPIDA CARTA DE AMOR.**

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, como es que las tornas se habían cambiado. Pero así era, y tras tres años de persecuciones y acosos, ahora James Potter no me miraba ni a la cara. Había decidido dejar el tema, justo cuando yo empezaba a sentir algo por él. ¿Irónico, no? Pero me lo merezco. Todo ese tiempo lo único que había hecho era rechazarle, insultarle y, si tenía oportunidad, humillarle. Le había tomado por el típico chico arrogante, presuntuoso, egoísta y enemigo de las normas. Por supuesto, todo eso era cierto. Pero jamás me percaté de que hubiera algo bueno tras tantos defectos. Cuando quise verlo, él ya no me veía a mi. Tan simple y frustrante como eso.

Claro que eso solo alimentó lo que ahora consideraba mi obsesión. Me había pasado años buscándole defectos, y ahora me pasaba el día buscando algo maravilloso, incluso en su forma de masticar.

Y ahí estaba yo. En el Gran Comedor, con el tenedor a unos centímetros de mi boca entreabierta, mirándole completamente embobada. Cómo comía, reía y bromeaba con sus amigos, y las chicas que siempre estaban alrededor. Nunca faltaban chicas. Todos sabían que la mayoría estaban allí a la caza del rompecorazones Sirius Black, pero al resto de los "merodeadores" no parecía molestarles el motivo, si es que todas ellas estaban a su alrededor riéndoles los chistes. Cuando una de ellas, Marian Steven, compañera mía de cuarto, se cogió al brazo de James para decirle lo gracioso que era, dejé caer el tenedor indignada.

- Lily, sé más discreta por favor –me susurró mi amiga Sarah que me miraba divertida-.

- Debería darles vergüenza ser tan regaladas –murmuré entre dientes-.

- Ellas son así. No le des más importancia. Además no es que James le esté haciendo caso especialmente –me dijo con una palmadita en la espalda, tratando de subirme el ánimo-. Venga, termina de comer que quiero hablar con McGonagall antes de clase.

Como ya se me había quitado el hambre, recogí las cosas y las dos nos dirigimos al aula de Transformaciones. Por supuesto llegamos las primeras, y me senté en la mesa que ocupábamos siempre, en primera fila, a esperar que Sarah terminara de hablar con la profesora. Al rato, los demás compañeros fueron entrando, y vi a James cruzar la puerta rodeado de sus amigos, y con Marian a su lado, abrazada a su cintura mientras él pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Chasqueé la lengua molesta y desvié la mirada.

- Menos mal que no la hace caso especialmente... –la susurré a Sarah sarcásticamente-.

Ella me dio un pequeño abrazo, sin hablar. Total, todo quedaba más que claro. No es que sintiera celos especialmente por mi compañera, pues sabía que ese trato acabaría al día siguiente y tras un buen rato encerrados en algún armario. Pero sí me molestaba que alguien como ella le pareciera más interesante que yo.

Por la tarde, Sarah y yo estábamos en los terrenos junto a Martha y Jessica, otras compañeras nuestras. Hablábamos de banalidades, y yo me sentía bastante aburrida. Me levanté y me acerqué a la orilla del lago para mirar el Bosque Prohibido, a la vez que no me perdía detalle de la conversación de mis amigas. El viento me trajo otras voces, más masculinas y escandalosas. Me incliné un poco para escuchar las risas de quienes ya había reconocido.

A pocos árboles de distancia estaban los cuatro. Remus Lupin era el merodeador con el que mejor me llevaba, tranquilo y educado. Estaba sentado al pie del árbol, con un libro en las manos como siempre. Nunca he entendido por qué los lleva a todas partes, si casi nunca los lee de verdad. Le tenía ya prácticamente cerrado, y se reía de las payasadas que, como siempre, hacían James y Sirius. Ambos estaban teniendo una pelea a lo muggle por pura diversión. Cerca de ellos estaba Peter, el cuarto chico del grupo, muy corriente y de poca personalidad, lo que hacía desentonar con el resto del grupo. Les miraba con absoluta admiración y reía exageradamente cada una de las frases que decían.

La pelea acabó con ambos en el suelo, James más despeinado que de costumbre, y Sirius con la túnica manchada de verdín. Cuando James se levantó, aprovechó que Sirius aún estaba en el suelo para sentársele encima del estómago y proclamar en voz alta:

- ¡He ganado señoras y señores! ¡Sigo siendo el mejor!

No pude evitar reír, lo mismo que los demás, por semejante frase. Hace un año la habría considerado inmadura y estúpida, pero ahora me parecía tierna y encantadora. Verle sonreír tan ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello desordenado, era contagioso. Te invadía su alegría.

- ¡Ey Cornamenta! Cuando quieras la revancha –dijo Sirius levantándose riendo-.

- Te volvería a vencer Canuto. –proclamó James arrogante-.

- Y con trampas de nuevo –intervino Remus ganándose una mirada de James que pretendía ser dura. Remus soltó una carcajada-.

- Hablando de trampas, ¿Qué tal con Steven? –preguntó Sirius morbosamente-.

Aquel tema me molestó. Solo le estaba observando para contagiarme de su alegría, no para oír su aventurita. Iba a volver sobre mis pasos hacia mis amigas, cuando la contestación de James me paró en seco.

- Lo de siempre, Canuto. No me interesa esa chica por mucho que ella insista.

Me gustaba esa contestación, y mucho, para qué negarlo.

- ¿Tú estás loco? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo-. ¿Has visto que peras tienes? –añadió haciendo forma sobre su pecho con las manos-.

Fue un milagro que no me oyeran el gruñido de indignación. ¡Había que ser orangután! Desde luego ese chico era un materialista del copón. James y Peter rieron, y yo no cabía en mi del mosqueo. Remus no le encontraba la misma gracia, y rodó los ojos ante la burrada dicha por su amigo. Ese chico me caía bien, siempre el más caballero.

- Canuto, tú nunca cambiarás... –le dijo aún con una sonrisa-.

- Me va muy bien siendo así, Lunático –contestó él en plan arrogante. Nunca sabré quien es peor, si James o él-.

Remus suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a James.

- ¿Y que hay de Lydia? ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir de nuevo? Esa chica merece la pena.

¿Había dicho que ese chico me caía bien? Pues retiro lo dicho. ¡Había que ser metomentodo! Y lo peor de todo es que no me quedaba otra que estar de acuerdo con él. Lydia Michaels era una chica de Hufflepuff, guapa, inteligente y divertida. James la había invitado a Hogsmeade en la primera salida del año, y todos decían que hacían muy buena pareja. Y era cierto, por lo que por eso ella me caía peor que el resto.

- Déjalo Lunático –le contestó James tumbándose con las manos tras la cabeza-. No quiero salir con nadie. Ya veis cómo salió la única vez que me interesé de verdad por una chica.

Me acerqué más, agradeciendo la presencia de un árbol para ocultar mi presencia. Esa parte me interesaba mucho.

- ¡Pasa de eso, Cornamenta! –exclamó Sirius poniéndose frente a él-. Que Evans sea una frígida no es culpa tuya.

¿Yo? ¿Una frígida? ¡Habló el mamut que se cree Rodolfo Valentino! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Ha dicho Evans? ¿Yo? ¿La ÚNICA? De la sorpresa tropecé con mis propios pies y fui a dar al bendito agua. Menos mal que los chicos no lo notaron, porque habría sido realmente vergonzoso.

- Pero, ¿Ya no piensas en ella, verdad? –preguntó Peter-.

En ese momento no me importó estar calada, ni que la temperatura fuera de once grados. Escuchar esa respuesta bien valía un buen resfriado. Pero James no contestó. Les miró a los tres en silencio, y cambió de tema radicalmente, dejándome mojada y sin respuesta.

Esa noche, cuando Madame Pomfrey me hubo dado algo contra el resfriado, arrastré a Sarah hacia nuestro cuarto para contarla todo lo que había oído. Ella me escuchó atentamente, y después se quedó callada unos segundos pensando.

- Que pasada... –dijo tras un rato-.

¿Qué pasada? La cuento todo con gran detalle, ella lo piensa en silencio un buen rato, ¿y solo se la ocurre decir "que pasada"?

- Eso me ayuda mucho. –la dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude encontrar-.

- Bueno, no sé qué más decirte. Hay posibilidades de que siga sintiendo algo por ti, o no. Como no contestó nunca lo sabremos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saberlo! –exclamé exaltada-.

- Pues pregúntale. –me dijo simplemente-.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? –pregunté completamente avergonzada ante la idea de exponer en voz alta mis sentimientos para que él se riera de mi-.

- No lo sé, Lily –suspiró Sarah-.

"_Esta chica no ayuda mucho_." Pensé. Suspiré, molesta por el dilema de saber las cosas a medias. Llevaba todo el curso coladita por él, hasta los huesos. Pero aún no había tenido valor de ir hacia él y decirle: "Oye Potter, ¿Sabes lo pesado que te ponías el año pasado? Pues si vuelves a ser así hoy, te digo que sí". Era un completo desastre, porque estaba deseando hacerlo, pero no me atrevía. Luego se juntaba el hecho de que era nuestro último año de colegio, y al acabar en junio ya no le vería más. Se me acababa el tiempo. Ya estábamos en febrero...

Febrero. Esa palabra encendió una chispa en mi cabeza. Corrí hacia mi mesilla, donde había colocado un calendario académico y busqué la fecha en la que estábamos. 13 de febrero.

- ¡Claro! Mañana es San Valentín –dije en voz alta-.

- ¿Samba, qué? –preguntó Sarah claramente perdida-.

- San Valentín –la dije pronunciando bien-. Es una fiesta muggle. El día de los enamorados.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella...

- Es una fiesta inventada por los Grandes Almacenes. La tradición es que los enamorados intercambien regalos o notas de amor...

- Esto no me gusta –dijo Sarah en voz alta-.

No la escuché. Ya estaba tramando mi plan. En ese momento me pareció lo más normal del mundo escribirle una carta a James para contarle mis sentimientos. Si él me rechazaba, siempre podía decir que me había dejado llevar por el romanticismo del día, o hacerle un obliviate.

- Voy a escribirle una carta de amor a James –la dije a Sarah con la mayor sonrisa de felicidad del mundo-.

Ella me miró como si estuviera loca durante unos segundos, supongo que esperando que me echara a reír y dijera que era broma.

- Venga ya...

- ¡Sarah! Eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto! –exclamé vehemente-.

- Lily, deja de comportarte como una niña y habla con él cara a cara –dijo muy seriamente-. Una carta es una forma cobarde de afrontar el tema, y además eso implica el meter a terceros en un tema que solo os incumbe a vosotros.

- ¿Por qué dices lo de terceros? –pregunté con suspicacia-.

- Porque seguro que me pides que se la de yo...

"_Mierda. Me ha pillado_" pensé. Bueno, ella me conocía bien y ya que había adivinado las intenciones...

- Te agradeceré el favor –la dije pasándola los brazos por el cuello y empezándola a dar muchos besos en la mejilla-.

- Lily, no me metas en eso. Lily, déjame –empezó a protestar mientras intentaba alejarme-.

Sin embargo, al final conseguí darla pena y convencerla. Suspiró derrotada y me pidió que fuera rápido e indoloro.

- ¡Y firma la carta! –me dijo cuando yo ya estaba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo-. No quiero que piense que la he escrito yo. Que vergüenza.

Apenas la escuché. Estaba demasiado emocionada, poniendo en papel todos mis sentimientos. Intenté releerla una vez, pero me daba vergüenza ver lo cursi que me había puesto. Decidí escribirla de una vez y no revisarla, porque me arrepentiría y yo quería declararme de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno tenía un nudo en el estómago. Miraba continuamente a un lado de la mesa, donde James y sus amigos comían y bromeaban como cualquier otro día. Como yo había supuesto, James ya no hacía ningún caso a Marian, pese a que ella intentaba atraer su atención en todo momento. Le miraba entre ansiosa y nerviosa, imaginándome todas las consecuencias que podía tener esa carta, buenas y malas. Después miraba a mi lado, cómo Sarah desayunaba casi tan blanca como yo. Ambas echábamos constantemente miradas a su mochila, donde estaba la carta que yo había escrito.

Fuimos caminando a clase, más despacio que cualquier otro día. Yo tenía ganas de arrancarle la carta de la mochila y quemarla, cada vez que recordaba algún punto especialmente empalagoso. Sin embargo no hice nada, y pese a que Sarah no parecía muy animada ella tampoco se echó atrás. Me llamaba la atención verla tragar ruidosamente. ¿No debía ser yo la nerviosa? ¡Parecía ella la enamorada!

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en la absurda idea que se me había ocurrido con eso.

- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer. Al final me ridiculizarán a mi... –murmuró Sarah jugando con un lápiz-.

Eso me quitó la idea de la cabeza y hasta me dio pena. Bueno, en realidad no. Si algo salía mal la peor parada sería yo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –la pregunté-. He firmado la carta, ¿vale? A ti no te van a meter en medio...

- ¿Sabes que cuando algo sale mal al que se cargan es al mensajero? –me dijo ácidamente-. Lo siento Lily –se disculpó al ver la cara de imbécil que se me había quedado-. Es que no entiendo cómo me has metido en esto. Como se empiecen a reír yo no respondo...

En ese momento el profesor Slughorn entró en clase y Sarah y yo nos callamos. Ese día seguramente fue el que peor pociones he hecho de toda mi estancia en Hogwarts, pero realmente tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Ser la favorita del profesor ayudó mucho, pues no me regañó ni me castigó cuando mi caldero casi explotó. Simplemente me sonrió con afabilidad y me dijo que todos los genios tenían un mal día.

La hora del recreo llegó, y con ella el momento que habíamos elegido para darle la carta. Como llovía y hacía bastante viento, no nos dejaron salir, por lo que estábamos todos repartidos por el Gran Comedor. Esto lo empeoraba, porque aumentaba el número de posibles testigos por mil. Sin embargo, me armé de valor, o más bien intenté animar a Sarah, y la puse la carta en las manos. La di un pequeño empujón, y ella comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban los cuatro. Inconscientemente, yo fui retrocediendo, hasta quedar tras una columna cerca de la puerta.

¿Sabéis lo que es arrepentirse de algo en el último momento? Pues eso me ocurrió. De repente decidí que aquello era lo más estúpido que había hecho, y avancé un par de pasos para detener a Sarah.

Tarde. Ya había llegado donde estaban el cuarteto, y la cosa se transformó en lo peor que podría haber imaginado.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí, Murray? –preguntó Sirius intentando quitarle la carta-.

- ¡Aparta las manazas Black! –exclamó Sarah poniendo la carta a su espalda-. Esto es para Potter.

- ¡A ver! –exclamó Michael Anderson, otro chico de nuestro curso-.

Fue rápido y la arrancó la carta a Sarah de las manos. En ese momento creí que no podría pasar nada peor que el que un grupo de niñatos tuvieran en sus manos la carta más estúpida y mojigata que se podía escribir, y lo peor, ¡Estaba firmada por mi!

- ¿Es una carta de amor? –preguntó Peter cuando Michael se la pasó en un intentó de que Sarah no la recuperara-.

- Chicos, por favor. Dejadlo ya. –dijo James a sus amigos-.

Vale. Encima empeoraba el hecho de que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a él también, pues habían sido rodeados por un montón de gente que les parecía de lo más gracioso que él hubiera recibido una carta de amor.

Sarah intentó quitársela a Peter, pero este se la pasó a Justin, otro chico del curso. James se había sentado un poco alejado, intentando ignorar todo el jaleo, claramente avergonzado. Me llamaba la atención, pues él nunca se avergonzaba, aunque tampoco era nunca el objeto de la risa de los demás. Justin se la volvió a pasar a Sirius que la abrió ante la mirada horrorizada de Sarah, y la mía que estaba más alejada

- ¿Las has escrito tú, Murray? –preguntó riéndose de la cara de Sarah-.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Sarah sonrojándose-.

No es que ella lo estuviera pasando peor que yo. Es que ella estaba a la vista de todo el mundo y yo al menos tenía la ventaja de estar algo más alejada, y por bendición de Merlín, más cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Vamos a ver qué pone! –exclamó Sirius desdoblándola con una carcajada-.

Cada vez más personas se arremolinaban en torno a ellos y le jaleaban para que la leyera en voz alta. Mis pies se quedaron anclados en el suelo, horrorizada y muerta de la vergüenza al ver las intenciones del chico.

- Canuto... –dijo Remus en tono de aviso y señalando con la cabeza a James que seguía sentado con la cabeza vuelta al otro lado-.

Sirius pareció fijarse del apuro de su amigo. Yo recé para que le hiciera caso a Remus y decidiera ahorrarle eso a James, pero la duda solo le duró un segundo. Después se volvió hacia la multitud, con una amplia sonrisa y exclamó:

- ¿Queréis que la lea?

Cada vez más y más gente llegaba y le afirmaban entre risas. Yo solo esperaba que Sarah saliera de ese corro y me arrastrara fuera de la vergüenza. Si iban a hacerlo, al menos que no lo viera yo. Sin embargo, ella parecía tan inmóvil como yo, suplicándole a Remus con la mirada que detuviera todo aquello. Pero él pareció rendirse, fue a sentarse al lado de James, y abrió de nuevo un libro para fingir que leía.

- A ver, ¡Que leo, silencio! –exclamó Sirius-. Empieza así:

_Me he preguntado un millón de veces cómo decirte lo que siento. Aprovechando una absurda fiesta muggle, quiero por fin destapar mi corazón..._

Hizo una pausa dramática, en la que la multitud exclamó: ¡ohhh!. Sonrió y continuó leyendo:

_Dejar de pensar en ti es más difícil de lo que te imaginas. No puedo dejar de recordarte, tus palabras, las frases que me decías. __Recordarte se me hace doloroso, la noche la he pasado increíblemente mal, es verdad lo que dicen: "Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Y espero que eso no sea verdad, porque yo, nunca en la vida, quiero perderte. __  
_

La mayoría de la gente se deshizo en carcajadas, mientras yo iba sintiendo cómo mi cara enrojecía hasta límites insospechados.

Sarah pareció reaccionar e intentó quitársela. Como Sirius conseguía zafarse de ella poniendo la carta fuera de su alcance, lo único que se la ocurrió a mi amiga fue subírsele a la espalda, pegándole golpes. Sirius solo se rió y le tiró la carta a Michael para que siguiera leyendo. Este, encantado por ser el centro de atención, se subió a una mesa para seguir recitando mi carta:

_  
__Me duelen los ojos, de tanto llorar, los tengo enrojecidos, de no poder dejar de amar. No puedo aguantar mucho más sin poder hablarte, te necesito. Eres mi única droga, mi única salvación, tener tu corazón, aunque no me lo merezca. __  
_

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas, doblándose en dos.

- ¡No puedo leer esto! –exclamó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le producía la risa-. ¡Oh, si yo también tengo los ojos enrojecidos!

Tener a todo el Comedor riéndose de algo que has intentando escribir con todo el sentimiento del mundo, es una de las cosas más humillantes que te puedan pasar. Creedme.

Después fue el turno de Justin, quien comenzó a leerla sin tanta ceremonia.

_  
__Ahora me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Cuando más amas, más duele, y yo he estado a punto de caer en la desesperación, si ya no he caído. __La verdad, es que soy la oscuridad. Una luz no puede sufrir tanto. No poder tenerte es más duro de lo que pensaba. __Eres mi único deseo, mi único amor, las noches se me pasan eternas al estar pensando en ti, entre lágrimas. __  
_

- ¡Déjame seguir! –exclamó Sirius que reapareció con Sarah inmovilizada bajo un brazo-.

_"Estúpido niñato de mierda"_... ¡En ese momento ni a Voldemort le odié tanto! Miré de nuevo hacia James, pero no le veía la cara. A su lado, Remus lanzaba miradas de descontento al resto de sus amigos, pero ya no hacía nada para detenerlos.

Con Sarah aún intentando zafarse, Sirius cogió la carta con la otra mano y continuó leyendo.

_  
__Soy egoísta de verdad. Solo quiero que estés conmigo, que me ames más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, igual que te amo yo a ti, aunque mi actitud no se si será recompensada. __No quiero verte sufrir, me odio a mi misma por haberte echo daño alguna vez, intentando entrar en tu corazón, y dolerte cuando me recuerdas. __Ya me da igual lo que sientas por mi, me da igual si no me amas, pero que sepas que yo siento todo lo contrario. Y quiero hacerte recordar, que siempre estaré en tu mente, aunque yo no quiera, porque no quiero verte sufrir tanto como hice yo. _

Tuvo que hacer una pausa cuando Sarah le mordió el brazo, pero por su envergadura y el pequeño tamaño de mi amiga, no le costó mucho volver a inmovilizarla._Y recuérdalo… No te quiero, no te deseo, te necesito para sobrevivir. Te amo más que cualquier cosa en los mundos existentes y los que aun no han sido descubiertos en el más allá. Sin ti, mi vida llena de tinieblas sería una ruina. Eres mi única luz, la que sobrevive, la que nunca se apaga. __Espero que recuerdes mis palabras. Te amo. Siempre tuya..._

Ahí venía el momento en qu decía mi nombre y la tierra se me tragaba. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando el papel con la cara más tonta que le he visto. Apartó la vista del papel, con los ojo como platos y buscó algo con la mirada. A mi. Cuando me localizó, volvió a mirar de nuevo el papel como si no se lo creyera, y luego otra vez a mi.

Varias personas siguieron su ejemplo, y miraron en mi dirección, aunque no podía saber si él me miraba a mi o cualquiera de las chicas que me rodeaba. Pero ya no hacía falta que dijera mi nombre. Yo misma me había descubierto, pues estaba segura de que tenía el rostro del mismo color que mi pelo, o incluso más intenso. Yo solo podía mirar a Sarah, y ella me miró con expresión de culpa y lástima.

De repente, James apareció justo detrás de Sirius, y le arrancó la carta de las manos. Este no opuso resistencia pues seguía teniendo la misma cara de gilipollas que se le había quedado. Con suerte se le quedaría así de forma permanente. James también debió leer mi nombre, porque bajó la carta de golpe y me miró con una expresión indescifrable. Mi mirada vagó de Sarah a él, al menos esperando alguna reacción que compensara todo la vergüenza sufrida.

Pero antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, Peter levantó sus manos que aún sujetaban la carta y leyó la parte que le quedaba por saber.

- ¿Evans? –preguntó en voz alta-.

Ahora sí que todos me miraban a mi, directamente. Me sentí enrojecer más, si es que era posible. Al segundo, todo el mundo se estaba carcajeando, y mis pies por fin me respondieron. Salí corriendo del comedor, lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pasos. Dejaba tras de mi las burlas y humillaciones de la gente. Solo quería que me tragara la tierra y no volver a tener que dar la cara frente a ninguno de ellos.

Corrí sin rumbo, hasta darme cuenta que estaba en el tercer piso, justo delante del Salón de Trofeos. Entré en él atropelladamente, a sabiendas de que estaría vacío.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me quedé agachada debajo de la mesa principal, abrazándome las sonrisas con los brazos y escondiendo la cara avergonzada. ¿Cómo me podía haber tomado en serio una locura así? ¿Acaso me había afectado el zumo de calabaza? Lo que antes me pareció una magnífica idea, ahora lo veía como la tontería más absurda del mundo. ¡Era realmente estúpida! Sentí un par de lágrimas rodar por mi cara, y no hice nada por detenerlas.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y alguien entró, cerrando suavemente tras de sí. No me giré. Seguramente Sarah ya me habría encontrado. Ella y yo llevábamos siete años siendo íntimas amigas, y casi podíamos adivinarnos las intenciones la una a la otra.

Como respuesta a mis pensamientos, noté una mano apoyarse en mi hombro con suavidad. Saber que ella estaba ahí me dio mucho ánimo pero también más ganas de llorar. Suspiré con fuerza mientras derramaba más lágrimas de pura rabia y vergüenza.

La mano apretó un poco más, y otra más me tomó por el otro hombro para girarme y abrazarme. Yo me dejé, aunque me quedé helada al comprobar que aquella no podía ser Sarah. Quien me abrazaba tenía los brazos muchos más fuertes, y el pecho donde escondía mi cara, era plano y musculoso.

Me aparté con la misma rapidez que me dejé abrazar. Frente a mi estaba ni más ni menos que James Potter, y eso me hizo volver a sonrojarme violentamente. Él me miraba con una expresión extraña en los ojos, pero no habló, y yo se lo agradecí. Alargó la mano para quitar las lágrimas de mi mejilla, y yo me dejé llevar por esa sensación tan cómoda, y apoye mi cara en su mano. A los dos segundos la retiré, y miré hacia otro lado avergonzada. ¿Podría mirarle a la cara algún día? Él continuó acariciándome, apartándome el pelo de la cara. En silencio. Me agradaba estar en silencio, pues así no tendría que explicarme. Sin embargo, también resultaba algo incómodo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté con la voz más dura de lo que pretendía-.

Él no me respondió, y a mi no me extrañó. Continuó mirándome fijamente mientras yo rehuía la mirada. Parecieron que pasaban siglos, hasta que habló él.

- ¿Es verdad que tú la escribiste? –me preguntó-.

Me temblaba el mentón, así que asentí débilmente con la cabeza, desviando aún más la mirada y sintiendo aún más calor en las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó entonces, y con un tono de acero-.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté totalmente sorprendida-.

- Que por qué me escribiste eso. ¿Querías ponerme en ridículo? ¿Qué todos recordaran lo patético que he sido estos años o...? –su tono se volvió entonces mucho más cálido-. ¿O de verdad sentías lo que escribiste?

Eso era una pregunta en toda regla, y yo aún sentía que me iba a morir de la vergüenza. Pero me armé de valor y, aún con la cabeza gacha, le contesté:

- Lo último...

Le miré de reojo, y le vi esbozar una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Desvié la mirada, pero me atreví a mirarle de nuevo. Estaba más cerca de mí. Con una mano me cogió el mentón, y me miró a los ojos, evitándome apartar la mirada. No sé qué vería en ellos para sonreír más ampliamente. Seguramente estaban enrojecidos y empapados en lágrimas, pero él los miraba como si fuese lo único que existía en el mundo. Después tiró un poco más de mi mentón hacia él, mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí una descarga de electricidad que me invadió hasta la punta de los dedos. Era un beso suave e incluso tímido, pero mi vergüenza ya había pasado a un lado. Inconscientemente, alcé mis brazos a su cuello y fui yo la que profundicé el beso.

Habría continuado besándole durante el resto del día, pero la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. Poco a poco nos separamos, aunque quedamos extraordinariamente cerca. Nos sonreímos, y James se inclinó un poco más para darme un beso, que más bien parecía un roce, en el cuello. Me estremecí, él lo notó y sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Qué "absurda fiesta muggle" es hoy? –me preguntó con curiosidad en los ojos-.

De toda la carta, lo que más le había llamado la atención ¿Era eso? Solté una carcajada, animada por lo que acababa de vivir.

- San Valentín. –le respondí-. Le llaman el día de los enamorados...

Él también rió. Ahora que ambos estábamos seguros de los sentimientos del otro, era mucho más fácil verle la gracia al asunto.

- Entonces tendremos que celebrar esa fecha todos los años. –me dijo acercándose cada vez más-. Porque jamás voy a dejar de estar enamorado de ti...

Me besó de nuevo, antes de que me diera tiempo a responderle. De ese modo, mi respuesta se basó en demostrárselo con el beso.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos bajo esa mesa, pero ambos nos ganamos un castigo por faltar al resto de las clases. Por la tarde, tanto sus amigos como sus amigas se rieron de nosotros. Pero eso ya no nos importábamos. ¿Qué importa toda la vergüenza del mundo cuando tienes una recompensa así?

Y la recompensa fue enorme. James cumplió su promesa, y yo la mía. Jamás dejamos de querernos como el primer día, y todo empezó con una estúpida carta de amor...

* * *

_¿Qué opináis? Sigo escribiendo o me dedico a otra cosa? jeje espero vuestras opiniones por favor. Es lo que nos llena el corazón de alegría. Por cierto, decir que la carta no la he escrito yo, sino que la busqué por Internet. No tenía suficiente inspiración para escribir algo tan empalagoso por mi misma, jajaja lo siento ;)_

_Un besazo._

_Eva._


End file.
